


Teaching Jude How to Skateboard

by CaliTacui



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Jude Jacob Connor Stevens The Fosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliTacui/pseuds/CaliTacui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor attempts at teaching Jude to skateboard. Hopefully takes place in Season 3 Episode 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Jude How to Skateboard

"Connor!" Jude groans as Connor takes out his skateboard, once again.

"Come on, this time you really need to learn." Connor chuckles, holding his hand unintentionally. Jude looks down at their intwined hands, a smile tugging at his lips. "Ready? Just watch me first." Connor stands on his skateboard with one foot and starts to glide on the side of the street. He jumps up and the skateboard flips around. Jude's eyes widen in amazement at his cool skill. As soon as Connor finished showing off, he gets off the skateboard and softly pushes it to Jude. "Your turn." Jude bites his lip, looking down at the board. Slowly, he puts his foot on it and keeps the other one still on the ground. Connor smiles, standing behind him cautiously. "Don't worry, it's a flat surface." He nods reassuringly. Jude nods back, looking down nervously at his feet. Gently, Jude moves his foot, pushing the skateboard and his other foot to go forward.  
It didn't take long for Jude to begin losing his balance on the skateboard, so luckily, Connor caught him at his waist. Their eyes suddenly meet, and Jude's couldn't help but travel down to Connor's lips. They had just started dating a couple of day ago, but they hadn't kissed since Jude's intervention. Truthfully, Jude was afraid to kiss Connor again. Avoiding it was the only way to avoid following for him. It's not like Jude didn't want to fall in love, but he's scared that Connor might turn on him again-for Daria.

"Uh, d-do you mind h-helping me again?" Jude stutters, removing his eyes from Connor's lips. He raises his eyebrows, nodding slowly as he lets go of Jude's waist. Taking a deep breath, Jude stands on the skateboard with one foot. Connor softly wraps his arms around his waist for support. Jude feels a shiver go down his back, but ignores it.  
"Slowly start moving." Connor whispers, looking down at Jude's waist. Following his lead, he starts moving, cautiously looking up at this time. Eventually, Connor slides his hands off of Jude's waist, and Jude starts riding the skateboard on his own. After moving a couple of feet, he manages to stop himself on the skateboard. "See? I said you could do it." Connor laughs. Jude laughs with him, and Connor hugs him. Jude hugs back in surprise, smiling. Pulling away, they both look into each other's eyes with flushed cheeks. A few seconds pass by, and the air turns thin again as the tension comes in. As Connor starts leaning in for a kiss, Jude swallows the forming lump in his throat, pulling a little bit back. 

"What's wrong?"

"Connor, I don't want to get hurt again." Jude blurts out. 

"But Jude-"

"No, just here me out. I couldn't tell you this before, but I need to say it now." Jude softly lets go of Connor, looking down. "When you were dating Daria, I couldn't tell you how jealous it made me. I felt like a second choice, a person on the sidelines." He confronts, sighing. "When I'm with you, I can feel my heart drop a couple of feet. I can just, forget some of the things that's been going on with my family." Jude finishes. Connor's heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute-daring to pop out. He lifts his hand to Jude's cheek, softly smiling. 

"There's no way I would ever sidetrack you like that again." Connor begins. Jude meets his glance with his sparkling brown eyes. "Look, I kissed you for a reason-not just for practice. You always leave me breathless after each one, Jude." Connor's cheeks turn to a rosy shade of red as he smiles. Jude moves his face closer to Connor's, laying his hands on Connor's chest. "So." Connor begins with a smirk. "Can I kiss you now?" Jude shyly smiles at his question, and he intwines their hands together. Connor leans in and plants a passionate kiss on Jude's lips, expressing everything he had been feeling for the last two weeks-everything getting released in one kiss. Jude leans in closer, deepening the kiss. They start to walk backward to the house, but unfortunately-the skateboard had been right behind Connor, so it ended with them falling-Jude using Connor as a cushion. They both stop kissing and burst out in laughter. "Some kiss." Connor laughs. 

"Yeah." Jude smiles, meeting his gaze. It was just the two of them, on a random Saturday, being Jude and Connor.  
And they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
